


Flannel

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal snuggles down in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flannel

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Flannel"

Neal rolled over and snuggled down further in the bed. Normally, he was a thousand thread count kind of guy, but there was something about the flannel sheets on El and Peter's bed. He'd never admit it to them, and in fact he had already denied it more than once, but he preferred their comfy bed to the one in his apartment - view and all. Even when his lovers weren't in it, the bed was just cozy and comfortable.

He sniffled, and almost immediately El poked her head into the bedroom. "I thought you'd be up," she said cheerfully. "I brought you soup!"

Neal wiggled upright, doing his best not to dislodge the blankets. For the first time in three days the thought of soup didn't make his stomach roil. "Thanks, El."

Neal managed a few bites and a handful of saltines before his stomach gurgled, and he settled back into the bed. El kissed his forehead and took the tray away. "Call me if you need anything, Hon," she said.

Neal nodded wanly, and snuggled deeper into the sheets. He'd gotten sick more than once over the last few years (not many more times than that, but still) but this was the best he had ever felt. If anyone asked, it was because of El's mothering, but Neal knew there was also something to be said for worn, detergent-scented, flannel sheets.


End file.
